Rin and the Daruma Doll
by QuestionMarkerVer.X
Summary: Rin receives a new present from Yukio, and wishes to test it out to see if it works. Will it? Or will things end bad? RinRyu Rated T. Fluff


Rin had admired Ryuji but not in the way he thought of, at first. Ryuji was smart, athletic and, in his own way, charming. But now, Rin has had this 'admiration' for him going on for a while, and it had become deeper. Yes, Rin had realized he was, not just liking, but falling in love with Ryuji 'Bon' Suguro.

Lately, Rin had acquired a certain gift from his little brother Yukio. When he questioned him on what it was, Yukio laughed. "That's a Daruma doll," he said. "It eyes are blank. You make a wish and draw one eye, and when the wish comes true, you draw the second eye." He set the small Daruma doll on top of their table.

Now, Rin wouldn't usually believe in this, but after a long history lesson from Yukio about the doll and its origins, he had a second thought.

One night, after his usual erotic thoughts about Bon, he decided he would try to make his wish come true. He slowly got up from bed, not wanting to wake the already sleeping Yukio, took out a black marker and drew one eye for the miniature Daruma doll.

"Daruma," Rin whispered. "I hope you can give me the chance to tell him that-…"

He was cut off by surprise. "Nii-san? What are you doing?" Yukio rubbed his eyes, hoping that it wasn't a dream.

Rin looked at his brother with a flustered expression, but threw him off with a lie. "Ahah… It's n-nothing! I was just m-making sure e-everything was ready for school t-tomorrow."

"Mmph… Why do you have to do it this late?" Yukio shot him a curious look. 'Late?' Rin thought. 'It's only 12:30…'

"Never mind… Just go back to sleep nii-san." Yukio said. Rin was in luck. He didn't wish to throw off his brother anymore with a web of lies. He crawled back into bed, but as he did, the thought of his wish ran through his mind. 'Daruma, I hope you can give me the chance to tell him that I love him.'

And with that, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning went out fine for Rin today. He would usually ignore the sound of his alarm clock, but today, he got up earlier. He had a fine bath and breakfast ahead of Yukio. The younger brother was clearly surprised about this.<p>

"Nii-san, you woke up so early today. Something going on?"

"N-nothing really. Just felt like it I guess."

Yukio just smiled, but as he was about to leave, Rin held on to him.

"Yukio." He said. "About the Daruma doll…" he let go of his grip. He looked back.

"What is it?"

"If, somewhat, my wish was to be with a certain person, and it came true, could that other person be able to draw the second eye on the Daruma?"

Yukio never heard his brother take so much interest in a little doll, but he answered anyway. "Sure, if the wish did come true."

Knowing this, Rin had the determination he needed to confront Bon.

* * *

><p>At the end of class, Rin had told Bon to wait for a while, expecting the others to leave.<p>

"Okumura." Bon said. "So, what is it?"

"Ah, well…" Rin had tried to explain the situation, but he kept choking on his own words that the very fact made him tear up a bit.

"Baka…" was all that Bon said. Rin looked up at the older teen with a sad, flushed face. He didn't say anything.

"Baka…" Bon repeated himself. "You can't even tell a person you love him so you start crying?"

Rin blanked out at what he said, before being pulled into a deep, passionate kiss by Bon. Rin didn't resist. This was always the feeling he'd get in his fantasies, although this was real.

Bon broke the kiss to gasp some air. Still, wrapping Rin around with one arm, he began to wipe away his tears. "I knew," he said. "I noticed you've been carrying that doll around, obviously. And you're expression right now tells more."

"Mmph…" he moaned, but he can to a smile. Rin's wish had come true.

"I could draw the second eye on the Daruma doll right now, but I still want a taste of Satan's son." Bon said, and pulled Rin into a second kiss.

It wasn't very long, as the two boys had been caught by none other that Mephisto Pheles and Amaimon themselves.

"Mephisto! Amaimon!" The two boys, shocked by their appearance, cried out in unison.

Amaimon wasn't surprised; he was busy with a lollipop, but Mephisto's expression is of a thousand words. "Arara~ you boys know you're better off playing these 'games' privately, ne?~"


End file.
